Fear
by JewDrop91
Summary: Pregnant and alone; Life for Jackie's about to become a single Mum...and she's never felt so scared. However, when Robbie comes home, for what is meant to be a brief while, he finds himself in a situation he didn't expect and its his turn to be scared.


**A/N: This lil plot bunny hit me while I was at work, so I wrote it down during my 10 minute break =) coz I am awesome like that!**

**Disclaimer: Taggart Team - I Do Not Own**

Sitting on the bed flicking through the photo albums that held all the happy memories, Jackie wondered where it had all gone wrong and how she'd ended up in the situation she was in. They'd be overwhelmingly happy together. As she sat reminiscing, three memories came to her mind; The day they'd become an item, the day he'd proposed to her and most of all, the day she'd told him she was carrying their baby. That was seven months ago but she could still recall his reaction and that memory would remain with her forever. Placing a hand on her swollen stomach she didn't even try to stop the tears that were running down her face. There was nothing Jackie could do now. It was all over. In twenty minutes he'd walk through the front door of the house they'd shared for the past four years; but it wasn't so he could wrap his arms around her, whispering how much he loved her and how lucky he was.

No. Not this time.

Today when he walked through the door it was so he could pack a suitcase to fill with some of his belongings. Today was the day that Jackie Reid had to give her engagement back. Today, Jackie Reid became a single woman, and single mum!

Sliding the ring off her finger she placed it in the envelope along with the letter she'd written to him. It wasn't a letter begging him to forgive her or to take her back; she didn't expect that. What it did say was that she was sorry for ruining everything they'd worked so hard on, how she hoped in time that they could form some kind of friendship again and more importantly, that she loved him with all her heart. She always had and she always would. She'd ended it by saying that when their baby was born she hoped that he would meet up so he could see his child. It hadn't seemed like a lot to say, but it was nearly an entire A4 sheet of paper long.

Sealing the envelope she then placed it on the pillow he once use to lay on. It had been six weeks since he'd laid on it but Jackie still found it a struggle to get on with her life. She had managed to complete the nursery even if it was through tear filled eyes. She remembered when they'd laid in bed at night discussing their plans and ideas for the nursery. In the end, she'd completed all their plans and ideas on her own. The baby gave a sharp kick making Jackie look down at her stomach and rub it. Very quietly she began to speak to the baby, confident that she could be heard while the tears flowed down her face again. 'I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry for ruining your life before it's even begun. I didn't want this to happen to you and I don't think your Daddy did either. I'll do my best to be a good Mummy to you and I know that your Daddy will do the same.'

Jackie continued to talk to her stomach for a couple more minutes. Why did she do this? To put herself at ease slightly, because as excited as she was about becoming a mum for the first time, Jackie Reid was also terrified about being alone and unable to do the right thing for her child. It was a fear she'd always had and now alone it had played on her mind even more. As she stood up and short sharp pain shot across her abdomen. She shook it off for a moment but when it happened again a couple of seconds later she became slightly frightened and headed to the bathroom. Just as she opened the door, the pain came again. This time, it was so intense that she couldn't help but cry out before slumping to the floor, just as her waters broke and just as the front door clicked shut.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Standing in the hallway he listened for a moment, just incase he'd been hearing things. He was sure he'd heard a cry but it could have been a cat outside. As he stood there however, Robbie got the gut feeling that told him something was wrong; very wrong. Something told him to go upstairs, so he did. Cautiously but quickly he made his way up and with every step he took he became more scared by what he may find. Coming to a stop on the landing he didn't know quite what to do but as he gave his head a quick turn he noticed that the floor of the bathroom was pooled with water. Robbie held his breath then pushed open the door.

The sight that met his eyes took his breath away and left him winded. Lying on the floor surrounded by her waters and some blood was Jackie. Immediately dropping next to her he checked for a pulse while taking one of her hands in his. After a brief moment of panic he managed to find it; when he did, he discovered it to be very shallow. Swiftly, he pulled his mobile from his pocket and dialled 999. One he'd told the lady one the end of the phone what the problem was, highlighted the fact Jackie was seven months pregnant and given all the details he could he rang off and sat with her while he waited for the ambulance to arrive absently stroking his thumb over her knuckles.

While he waited, it gave him a chance to think about why he was in the house in the first place. It was so he could pack his life in to a suitcase before walking away from Jackie - and his baby - for the forseeable future. Six weeks beforehand they'd reached boiling point in their relationship and that had been it. Robbie had walked out and up until ten minutes ago hadn't been back. In those six weeks he'd missed a baby scan, several antenatal classes and, according to Stuart, the baby's first few kicks. The sudden realisation of the situation he was in and of the possible situation he could be in if Jackie didn't survive suddenly hit him and he couldn't help the sob that escaped him.

As he sat crossed legged on the floor of his bathroom, tears flowing down his face and still holding onto her hand, he placed his other hand on her stomach and stroked it gently in the hope that he would feel his baby kick. Robbie was more terrified that he'd ever been before but he knew that if he felt his baby moving around it would give him the comfort that he needed. Almost as if his baby sensed this, it moved around and gave a gentle kick directly into the palm of his hand. Through his tears, Robbie smiled then whispered, "Thank you baby."

The doorbell rang suddenly making him jump slightly. Pulling himself up onto his knees he pressed a kiss to Jackie's stomach then pressed one to her lips, whispered that he loved her before getting up completely and going to answer the door.

Robbie answered the door to what seemed like a swarm of paramedics but was actually only three. He directed them to the bathroom with a wave of his hand and they moved. He shut the front door then leant back against the wall and took a few deep breaths. After a few moments he went upstairs intending to sit with Jackie again but found he couldn't get in the bathroom so he stood outside looking on. One of the paramedics caught Robbie watching them, so he stood up and walked over to him. The badge on his shirt told Robbie he was called Craig. "As you can tell Sir, this here bathroom isn't big enough for the three of us, let alone four of us." then he added in a whisper, "Go wait in the bedroom Mr Ross, I'll call you when we're ready. She'll be alright, she's holding on. She seems a tough woman."

Giving the paramedic a ghost of a smile, Robbie replied, "Yeah she is." "Thank you Craig." Exchanging short nods of their heads, Robbie went into the bedroom and Craig went back to the bathroom.

The first thing that caught Robbie's eye was the envelope propped up on the pillow of what use to be, his side of the bed. Sinking down onto the bed he reached across and picked it up. Carefully, he torn it open and pulled out the letter. As he did, something dropped into his lap, something that shone so brightly in the afternoon sun that was beaming in through the window. Robbie held the ring in his hand as he read the letter Jackie had written to him just hours beforehand. As he read it he could hear the voices of the paramedics in the room next door and he prayed that everything was going to be alright, because for the first time in his life, Robbie Ross was genuinely scared.

Robbie was sat thinking when a voice cut into his thoughts. "Mr Ross, we've got Miss Reid downstairs and they're just putting her in the ambulance. I assume you're coming with us?". Looking up he met the face of Craig again. Nodding rapidly, he got up and went downstairs, grabbed his keys off the table and followed Craig through the door and climbed into the back of the ambulance and sat next to Jackie. As they drove, Robbie put his hand into his pocket and pulled out the engagement ring. Picking up Jackie's left hand he gingerly slid the ring back into its rightful place then pressed a kiss to her palm.

Bending his head forward he then pressed a kiss to her cheek. When he drew back he saw that her eyes had opened slightly and she was looking at him, trying to get her eyes to focus. Watching her beautiful brown eyes gaze at his, Robbie felt a flutter of a different feeling...a feeling of hope.

Maybe things would turn out how they'd hoped it would.

**Finito**

**Like/Dislike/Improvements? =)**


End file.
